Why?
by kairei4ever
Summary: After Rei's match with Brian, he forgets everything, or does he.... WARNING Yaoi KxR
1. Remember?

Chapter One  
  
Right after his battle against Bryan, Rei was hospitalized. Every single day fro two weeks, his team mates/friends, Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Kai, yes even Kai was worried, came to visit.  
  
"Tyson! Hurry up were leaving for the hospital!" Kai yelled annoyed at Tyson.  
  
"Are you even sure he's up?" Kenny asked, kind of scared that Kai might snap at him.  
  
"AHHHH!"  
  
"What the fuck was that?!" Kai shouted, right then Max cane running down the stairs and hid behind Kenny.  
  
"What's wrong Max?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Well, let's just say Tyson got a rude awakening, and is going to kill me." Max answered.  
  
"Max! Where are you? When I find you I'm going to rip you into a million peaces" Tyson yelled coming down the stairs.  
  
"What the fuck happened to you? Did you fall in the toilet or what?" Kai said with a small smirk. (Kai actually made a joke. Lol)  
  
"NO!" Tyson said sending a glare at Kai "Max thought it would be funny to dump a bucket of cold water on me" he said glaring at Max who was still hiding behind Kenny.  
  
"Well he wouldn't wake up" Max said in his defense, he got an agreeing look from Kai.  
  
"Tyson go get changed, and you better be down hire in two minutes, or you'll pay in our next training session" Kai said with an evil grin.  
  
_*_*_*_*_At the hospital_*_*_*_  
  
Rei awoke when the nurse came in, and he sat up so he could see better.  
  
"Rei your up" the nurse said enthusiastically.  
  
"What happened" Rei questioned as he rubbed a soar spot on his head.  
  
"Well after your match with Brian, I think that was the name your friends said, well you fell unconscious, from the blood loss" the nurse said as she opened the blinds to let the sun into the dark room, Rei winced at the light, being in a dark room and suddenly BRIGHT light, ow. Soon after the nurse left.  
  
Five minutes later Rei heard a soft knock on the door, followed b some whispering.  
  
"Come in its open" Rei said at that the door creaked opened.  
  
"Hey, Rei your up" Max said running up to the bed and hugging Rei REALLY tight, Rei winced as flashes of pain shot up throughout his hole body.  
  
"OH. Sorry Rei I forgot" Max said letting go.  
  
"It's okay" Rei said giving him his usual smile.  
  
"Ummm.. I know this is going to sound wired and/or unreal, but, how are you" Rei asked blushing.  
  
Max, Tyson, Kenny, and even Kai looked at Rei wide-eyed, Rei felt really embarrassed for asking that question, so he turned away not wanting to look at his 'friends' as the nurse to him.  
  
Hello PPL, I hope you liked the first chapter, the second will bee up as soon as I get it done. The only thing that is going to make me write it faster are REVEWS. R&R.  
  
kai/rei4ever 


	2. Lies, all lies!

Chapter Two  
  
Everyone's attention soon left Rei, as the doctor entered the room.  
  
"You boys must be his team mates." the doctor said with a small smile.  
  
"Ya we are. What's wrong with him?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Well he has a small case of amnesia, but his wounds are healing very well and fast." the doctor said looking at his clipboard.  
  
"I have what!?" Rei asked, his eyes wide open.  
  
"You have amnesia." The doctor repeated.  
  
"How could it have happened?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Well there are two possibilities. One he hit his head too hard on the ground or from a miner head trauma" the doctor said as he consulted his clipboard once again.  
  
"Anyway. Mr.Kon how are you feeling today?" the doctor said flashing a flashlight in his eyes. (I don't understand why they do that)  
  
"Better then list time I woke up." Rei answered.  
  
"Do you feel dizzy or feeling that your going to pass out?" the doctor asked.  
  
"No not at all" Rei said with his usual smile.  
  
"Good. I'll be back in a little will to tell you if you can leave." The doctor said "You boys may stay."  
  
With that the doctor left.  
  
"Ummm.can you guys give me your names, 'cause calling you dude or hay you, doesn't seem right, and I don't want to get him mad by calling him that" Rei said pointing towards Kai, who hade his back to the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed, well until he felt four pair of eyes on him.  
  
"WHAT!" Kai snapped, Tyson, Max, and Kenny all backed away, unlike Rei who hid under his covers and skewled.  
  
Max, Tyson and Kenny started to laugh and Kai had a smirk on. When Rei herd the laughing he popped his head out.  
  
"What's so funny?" Rei asked with a confused look.  
  
"You" Tyson said between laughs.  
  
"Wha'?" Rei asked even more confused.  
  
"Well, usually you're the only one who isn't scared on intimidated by Kai" Dizzy said.  
  
"Okay. But how said that" Rei asked looking all over the room.  
  
"Me" Dizzy said.  
  
"How is 'Me'" Rei asked looking even more confused.  
  
'Well I'm glad to see that nothing changed' Rei thought as he looked towards Kai. You could see in his eyes that he was lying 'Good thing I'm good at hiding my lies'. That was what Rei thought.  
  
"Anyway, what are your names" Rei asked.  
  
"Well, I'm Max"  
  
"I'm Tyson"  
  
"I'm Kenny"  
  
"I'm Dizzy"  
  
"Okay, who said that" Rei said looking all over the room again.  
  
"Oh that's Dizzy, my laptop" Kenny said showing his laptop to Rei.  
  
"Okay" Rei said nodding his head.  
  
"And how is he" Rei asked knowing Kai would not answer.  
  
"That's Mr. Sourpuss" Tyson said, witch got him on of Kai's death glares.  
  
'Man, Tyson should really stop calling him that, or some day Kai's gona pummel him' Rei thought, with a chuckle.  
  
"Kai" was all Kai said, witch surprised Rei.  
  
"Okay. Tyson, Max, Kenny, Dizzy, and Kai" Rei said pointing to each individual as he said their names "And who is she" Rei said pointing at the door.  
  
Oki, this is it, next chapie is gona go up soon, I hope. I do have to update my two other stories so it might take awhile, but I promise chapter 3 will go up soon. Oh and thanks to all the people ho reviewed: Catty Hiwatari, huh, Cathy Millward, and Ice Spirit. 


	3. Who is who?

Okay here is chapter three, I know it took me quite a while to post it well that is because I sort of started a lot of others, and like this one haven't finished it yet *sweat drops*, sorry. Well enough with the apologizing, and on with the story.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
All four turned to see Mariah, Lee, Gary, and Kevin standing in the door way.  
  
"Oh Rei! You're so funny!" Mariah yelled as she jumped on his bed, and hugged him really tight.  
  
Kai cleared his through, so every would listen to him.  
  
"Rei has amnesia. So he won't remember who you are." Kai said his eyes still closed.  
  
'I think I could take this to my advantage!' Mariah thought then smirked.  
  
Lee caught that smirk and acted fast. He knew how his friend felt towards the pick haired neko-jin.  
  
"Oh Rei! Before anything happens, Mariah is NOT you girlfriend. She's just like a sister to you" Lee said pointing towards a glaring Mariah "thought she loves you more then a brother or friend" that Lee whispered.  
  
Rei nodded.  
  
"Oh by the way I'm Lee" he extended his hand.  
  
Rei shook it.  
  
"I'm Gary"  
  
"I'm Kevin"  
  
"Nice to meet all of you" Rei said with his usual smile.  
  
"At least his attitude is still the same. Good old happy Rei" Lee stated.  
  
"Oh and were the Bladebrakers, and their The White Tigers" Kenny said.  
  
"And I'm part of the Bladebrakers, right" Rei said looking at Kenny.  
  
Kenny nodded.  
  
"Mr.Kon? You may leave. Everything is okay" a nurse said popping her head in.  
  
"Okay! Thanks!" Rei said getting up "Let's get out of here, hospitals give me the heiby gybes"  
  
With that the two teams left the hospital and headed to their respective hotels.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
Well here it is! R&R and tell me if I should keep writing.  
  
kai/rei4ever 


	4. Surprise, surprise

Okay this is the fourth chapter. I know it took me awhile to get it up, but at least I did get it up. So on with the story.  
  
*****At the hotel*****  
  
"Is he always that anti-social?" Rei asked looking at Kai.  
  
"Yep! Our anti-social captain!" Tyson said just loud enough for Kai to hear.  
  
Kai opened his eyes and glared at Tyson. Tyson turned away. Kai could hear low chuckles; he turned towards the chuckles and was Rei folded in half, laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?!" Kai snapped.  
  
"Tyson." Rei answered between giggles.  
  
"Hun." Kai looked at Rei with a questioning look.  
  
"Well Tyson is scared of you. You don't look so scary." Rei said going upstairs.  
  
'What is that supposed to mean?' Kai asked himself, 'I'm going to find out.' with that Kai headed up stairs.  
  
As he was heading up the steps a though crossed his mind.  
  
'Rei hasn't been acting the same way he was in the hospital, ever since he got home. Could it be his memory is back, and he is just playing with us? Well I'm going to straiten that out right now.' Kai was now in front of the door to his and Rei's room.  
  
*****In the room*****  
  
Rei was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling.  
  
'Should I tell them I've got my memory back? And that it was only a momentary amnesia? I just hope Kai hasn't caught on, he'd kike me off the team or worst.' Rei's thoughts were interrupted as the door opened revealing the one person Rei didn't want to see rite now, Kai.  
  
Kai walked in closed the door and locked it.  
  
"Why did you lock the door?" Rei said with out looking at Kai.  
  
"So you wouldn't run away like you ..." Kai started.  
  
"Like I usually do?" Rei finished, now he knew that Kai knew. "How long have you known?"  
  
"Since we've gotten back from the hospital." Kai said in a soft tone, which surprised Rei, even though he didn't show it.  
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Rei questioned.  
  
"Because I'm sure you have a good reason for not telling any one." Kai said moving closer to Rei.  
  
Rei sat up in bed, moving back, but he couldn't go far, as his back was against the head board. Kai crawled up onto the bed moving even closer to Rei, too close for comfort.  
  
"Wh-what a-are you d-doing?" Rei stuttered. 'Why am I so scared I've always dreamed of this happening.' with that though Rei instantly relaxed.  
  
When Rei relaxed a smile spread across Kai's lips.  
  
'Good he's relaxed. Then I don't think he'll mind if I do this.' Kai thought as he closed the distance between their lips.  
  
At first Rei was surprised, but he soon kissed back enthusiastically. Kai brought one arm around Rei's waist bringing there bodies together. Rei wrapped his arms around Kai's neck, pulling Kai closer, which immediately deepen the kiss. The two boys soon parted for air.  
  
"That was nice." Rei stated.  
  
"Ya. It definitely was." Kai answered.  
  
To Be Continued...........  
  
Well here is chapter 4. I know it's been a while since I've updated this one, but I hope you like thins chapter. Well R&R  
  
kai/rei4ever 


	5. Night time want

Okay so there was a little action in the last chapter, but there isn't much that is happening in this one. I warn you in advance, this is definitely not my best chapter. Kind of, really boring. Well I'll let you be the judge of it. So read on, I'm sure you're already half way asleep with all the nonsense I'm writing right her but hay, I'm aloud, I AM the author, lol.  
  
Now one with the story.  
  
The sun was setting as the team move to there room's.  
  
"Night Rei! Night Kai!" Max said cheerfully.  
  
"Night Max." Rei said smiling.  
  
"Hun." was all Kai said and he walked into the room slamming the door.  
  
"Man he's grumpier then usual." Tyson stated. "Well night guys."  
  
Everyone went into there respective rooms; Max with Tyson, Kenny alone, and Rei with Kai.  
  
*****In Rei and Kai's room*****  
  
"Hey!" Rei said walking into the dark room. "Kai you in here?"  
  
There was no answer. Rei closed the door and walked further in to the room. As he was about to move to his bed he was pulled to the ground, and someone was sitting on him. The figure got up and locked the door then returned to his seating position on Rei.  
  
"W-who are you?" Rei asked fear present in his voice.  
  
The figure leaned down pulling Rei's arms above his head, pinning the poor boy to the ground with no way of escaping.  
  
"What do you want?" Rei questioned.  
  
"You!" the figure said. "Now. Close your eyes."  
  
Rei did as he was told, afraid of what the person might do if he didn't comply. The figure leaned down hovering over Rei's face; a smirk was plastered to its lips. The figure closed the distance between there lips, locking them in a soft kiss. Rei recognised the soft moist lips and instantly relaxed. When the figure pulled away Rei spoke.  
  
"Kai?' Rei questioned.  
  
"Ya." Kai said.  
  
"Why did you jump on me, and scare me for?" Rei asked.  
  
"Don't really know. Seemed like a good idea." Kai said getting off Rei and pulling him up with him.  
  
Rei looked at Kai in surprise and amazement.  
  
'Seemed like a good idea? Never thought I'd ever hear Kai say that. Never the less I like it' Rei though.  
  
"Why did you ask?" Kai questioned walking to the bed.  
  
"Curious." Rei answered.  
  
"Didn't you know, curiosity killed the cat?" Kai said sitting on his bed.  
  
"Ya, but satisfaction brought him back." Rei answered with a grin, walking to his bed.  
  
Kai coked an eyebrow. Rei's grin didn't leave his lips. Rei took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in a pair of red and bleu boxers, and showing off his well built chest. Kai couldn't pull his eye away; he was mesmerized by Rei's beauty.  
  
'Why does he taunt me so?' Kai thought, feeling warm in his lower region.  
  
"Earth to Kai. Come in Kai." Rei said waving his hand in front of Kai's face.  
  
Kai noticed the hand and caught it.  
  
"Sorry about that." Kai apologized looking up at Rei.  
  
"It's okay. You had zoned out for a moment." Rei said sitting on his bed, opposite from Kai.  
  
Rei pulled the covers aside and slipped under them. He positioned himself so he could see Kai, who had now gotten up and had taken his shirt and pants off.  
  
'Wow I can't believe that that is mine. All mine.' Rei thought as a smile spread across his lips.  
  
When he saw Kai enter the bathroom he closed his eyes and when to sleep. When Kai came out of the washroom, the only thing he could her is Rei's soft breathing, and from time to time a purr was heard. A smile appeared on Kai's lips.  
  
'He really is a neko-jin. My neko-jin.' Kai thought as he walked over to Rei's bed.  
  
Kai got in on the opposite side of Rei's bed. Kai wrapped his arms around Rei pulling him closer, and then pulled the covers over himself and Rei. Rei turned in Kai's embrace cuddling closer to Kai's chest, attracted by the new warmth. Kai laid his head on Rei's smiling, the two boys seemed content. Soon both boys were fast asleep, dreaming of one another.  
  
*****Next day*****  
  
The sun came up upon the two figures still in bed. Kai had been up since three in the morning, content on watching his love sleep peacefully on his chest.  
  
To Be Continued...........  
  
Well people here is chapter 5. Okay I know what you are saying, why are the chapters so short? Well it's for the reason, when I write them by hand where I end is were I find it to be a good idea, and also to make sure you read the next chapter *laughs evilly (muhahahahahahaha)*  
  
R&R please  
  
kai/rei4ever 


	6. Shower fun

Hey! Looky another chapter! Thanks to every one who have reviewed since the beginning, I know I haven't thanked any one, but it doesn't mean that your reviews didn't touch me because they did. So I'm thanking all of you now!  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
Soon after the sun was high up in the sky, Rei's eyes fluttered open. Rei stiffened at the felling of something warm beside him, but soon he relaxed.  
  
"You're finally awake." came a soft voice. "I thought you were going to sleep in all day."  
  
"Sorry." Rei said looking up into the crimson eyes that were looking down at him.  
  
"For what?" Kai asked with a questioning look.  
  
"Du no. It seemed to be the right thing to say at the moment." Rei said with a smirk.  
  
Kai smiled remembering the previous night.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"Why did you jump on me, and scare me for?" Rei asked.  
  
"Don't really know. Seemed like a good idea." Kai said getting off Rei and pulling him up with him.  
  
*****End of flashback*****  
  
The two boys stayed there in silence enjoying the presence of one another.  
  
"I think I'll go take my shower before breakfast." Rei said as he got up out of bed.  
  
Rei picked up the stuff he would need for his shower. He walked to the washroom, before he closed, he glanced over to Kai, who had a sad look on his face, but when Rei looked into his eyes, he could see lust and logging, for min.  
  
"Kai?' Rei said.  
  
"Ya." Kai answered.  
  
"If you don't mind...It gets kind of lonely in the shower, and I was just wondering, if...if you'd like to keep me company?" Rei said now looking at the floor.  
  
Kai didn't answer, so Rei turned around and headed into the washroom, a little sad. Rei took out all the necessary stuff out of his travel bag, and then he went and turned on the shower. All the while Rei didn't notice the lust filled, and logging, crimson eyes on him. Rei only had his boxers on started to remove them, until he felt, warm, soft hands on his waist.  
  
"Kai?" Rei asked.  
  
"May I?" Kai asked.  
  
"Sure." Rei answered.  
  
At that Kai started taking Rei's boxers off, slowly, and seductively, and then he quickly took his off. Then the two boys stepped into the steaming shower. Kai wrapped his arms around Rei's waist, from the back, pulling him closer. Rei could feel Kai's erection, feeling that his own dick started to harden. Kai started to caress Rei's chest, making the neko-jin moan each time his hands wandered over on of his sensitive spots. Kai turned Rei around so he was facing him, and then captured his lips in a lust filled kiss, at the same time he rubbed his erection against Rei's, the two boys moaned at the sensation running threw their bodies. Kai separated when the need for air became too much to bear. Once he had caught his breath he started a trail of butterfly kisses down Rei's jaw line, and then down his neck, Rei leaned his head back to give Kai more access. Kai started down Rei's wet, yet warm body. When he got to Rei's dick, he started liking and sucking the tip playfully, Rei could only moan loudly. After teasing Rei for a little, Kai took Rei into his mouth. His tug went over Rei's length slowly, making Rei moan intestacy. Soon after Rei couldn't hold it in any longer and he spilled his seed into Kai's mouth. Kai swallowed every thing Rei gave him. Kai felt he was also close, so he turned Rei around.  
  
"Rei, I need to take you. Now!" Kai said.  
  
Rei simply nodded.  
  
"Ready?" Kai asked, Rei again nodded.  
  
Kai positioned himself at Rei's entrance, and slowly pushed himself in. Heats of pain and pleasure went over Rei's whole body, but the pain didn't last long, it was soon switched to pleasure, only pleasure. Kai moved around a little and soon found Rei's sweet spot, he placed himself so he was always hitting that very same spot. Kai feeling he was really close to his climax took his dick out so only the head was still inside Rei, the in one hard, last thrust he pushed into Rei, spilling his seed deep inside Rei, at the same time Rei spilled his seed once again over both there chests. The two lovers slid to the bottom of the shower. Kai was still holding Rei close, and his dick was still inside Rei. Kai pulled out of Rei and quickly washed them. Then he got out of the shower, dried Rei and himself off, and then went into the room and went to the bed, he laid Rei down the lay down behind him wrapping his arms around Rei, then he pulled the covers over him and Rei then fell asleep.  
  
"Night Kitten." Kai whispered.  
  
"Night Phoenix." Rei answered.  
  
"I love you Rei."  
  
"Love you too Kai." Rei turned his head and kisses Kai lightly on the lips.  
  
Rei turned around in Kai's embrace, and cuddled up to Kai's warm and bare chest.  
  
To Be Continued ...........  
  
Hey! Okay I'd like you people to tell me if I should end the story here or if I should put up one last chapter? Please tell me, and don't forget to R&R!!! 


	7. Missunderstanding

Hey everyone! I've got an announcement. This will surly be the last chapter to this story. I know many will ask why, well the answer is; I've got 4 stories up, one is finished, then the other 3 aren't. So I am ending this one on this chapter. When I finish the others I might make sequel to this one, maybe!  
  
Well on with the story.  
  
The sun was up high in the sky. There were three boys standing in front of a door, just staring at it.  
  
"Should we wake them up?" one of the boys asked.  
  
"I don't know. Would you rather Kai be up and us training, or Kai asleep and us going to the arcade?" another asked.  
  
"Maxie, I think you have a point there. So Chief ready for a fun day of video game playing?" the first boy said.  
  
"Tyson...we need to train." Chief stated.  
  
"It would be okay to take one day off." the three boys jumped when they heard the usually cold voice of there captain, soft, as the door in front of them opened.  
  
"You mean it?!" Tyson asked his mouth hanging open.  
  
"Yes. But please close your mouth." Kai said.  
  
Every one was shocked, Kai giving them a day off, and saying please?  
  
"What's with all the noise?" a raven hair teen said stepping out from behind Kai.  
  
"Rei, Kai just gave us the day off! Isn't that cool!?" Tyson shouted.  
  
"Ya it is." Rei said, stepping out into the hallway in front of Kai.  
  
To everyone's shock and surprise, Kai wrapped his arms around Rei's waist, pulling him to his chest. Rei let himself be pulled to Kai's chest. Rei placed his hands over Kai's. Every one just stared until Tyson spoke up, a little angry.  
  
"You sun of a bitch!" Tyson snarled.  
  
Everyone looked at Tyson wide-eyed.  
  
"Tyson...what's wrong?" Max asked.  
  
"Kai is taking advantage of Rei. He must have told him they were dating." Tyson told Max then he turned to Kai, "So you take advantage of Rei's amnesia?"  
  
Rei looked at the ground; Kai was too shocked to speak.  
  
"Um...guys?" Rei said in a low voice.  
  
"Ya Rei?" Kenny said.  
  
"Well...I have to confess something." Rei said not looking away from the ground.  
  
"What is it buddy?" Max asked.  
  
"Well...I don't have amnesia. I only had it when the doctor came in, the first time. I'm sorry." Rei pulled out of Kai's arms and went back into the room, closing and locking the door.  
  
Every one was surprised even Kai. Kai knew Rei didn't have amnesia anymore, but he didn't know that when they had gone and picked him up that he didn't have it anymore.  
  
"Tyson...look what you did." Kenny said "I think we should leave Rei alone."  
  
"First I want to know something." Tyson said turning to Kai again, "Do you love Rei?"  
  
Kai looked surprised, and he was.  
  
"Yes I do." was Kai's stern response.  
  
"Okay. Good. Now let's go get food!" Tyson said running off.  
  
"Okay that was unexpected." Max said looking at Tyson's retreating back.  
  
"Ya." Kenny and Kai said at the same time.  
  
"Well congratulations!" Max said, "But just promise us one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take care of Rei and don't hurt him."  
  
"I promise." Kai smiled.  
  
Kenny and Max headed off after Tyson. Kai took out the key from his pocket and unlocked the door then stepped in. He found Rei sitting on the windowsill. Kai slowly walked over to Rei, and wrapped his arms around Rei's waist the lay his head on his shoulder.  
  
"The guy's congratulate us." Kai said softly.  
  
"Really?" Rei asked turning his head to look at Kai.  
  
"Ya. Tyson just got a little over exited. But don't worry, he's okay with it." Kai said kissing Rei.  
  
"Good." Rei kissed back.  
  
The two pulled away.  
  
"I love you Kai."  
  
"I love you too Rei"  
  
The two shared a passionate kiss then they pulled away, and just looked out the window, looking at the wonderful scenery before them.  
  
THE END!  
  
There it is the last chapter is up. I hope you all enjoyed this story. Now I will be working on my other two stories. And maybe, one day, I'll write a sequel to this one. Well bye bey!  
  
kai/rei4ever xxxxxxxx 


End file.
